Redemption
by vanecalifornia
Summary: Blair has a plan to send Georgina back to where she came from, and who better to help her then her partner in crime; Chuck Bass. Rated T. Chapter 3 is Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**This short story is dedicated to my defective sisters! I love you all! ;)**

**Hugs and kisses to my Beta/Friend Tatiana!**

**Chapter-1**

Blair could not believe she was actually doing this.

She could not believe that she was actually sitting at this bar, on this stool, sipping this very martini. Waiting for him. She could not believe it.

But even worse, she couldn't believe that she was the one that called him and asked for his help. She couldn't deny that she was there, at that bar, sipping that martini. She closed her eyes as she began to feel light-headed from her last three drinks. She really needed to stop drinking if she wanted her plan to work. She sighed and looked down at the Tiffany watch her father had given her last Christmas.

It was 5:30.

_That son of a bitch. I should have known he would be late…I strictly said for him to be here at 5._ She took the last sip of her drink as she thought of all the ways that she wanted to kill him. First, she would strangle him, and then she would beat down on his now-dead corpse with her expensive Chanel stilettos until his body was unrecognizable. Then she would-

"Hey, Sweetheart. Can I buy you a drink?"

Blair turned her head towards the unknown voice. There stood a man, clearly drunk off his ass, just a couple feet away from her. His posture proved that he was decidedly under the influence because he seemed to be leaning towards his right and looked like he was about to topple over. Needless to say, Blair was not impressed.

She turned her head back and began looking into her empty glass. She rejected his offer without looking back.

"Believe me, I can afford my own drink."

"Come on, baby. Just one drink."

Blair swiveled around to face him again and smiled faintly. "As I said before, I can afford my own drink, and I especially do not need you to buy me one," she said as she gave him the old once-over and laughed. "If I wanted to, I could buy out this entire bar for the night. So if you will please excuse me, I have much more important things to occupy my thoughts with."

The man stared at her, completely shocked. He then angrily grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up against him. "Nobody talks to me like that, especially not a rich Upper East Side whore," he spat at her angrily.

She just stared at him. Once he let go of her arm, she watched him as he stumbled back to his table, calling out to the waitress to bring him another drink. She looked down at her watch once more.

5:35

Blair sighed and tried her best to fight back the tears. Not only was she just humiliated by an angry drunk, but she had been stood up. The sad thing about this was she was not the least bit surprised. After all, who would want to hang out with a rich Upper East Side whore? Right?

She just thought that maybe he would come through this time. If he still hated her, that was fine. She hated him, too. But she had still hoped that he would do it for Serena. Clearly, she was mistaken.

She got up from the stool, paid and thanked the bartender. He nodded and smiled.

She grabbed her Marc Jacobs purse and slowly started heading towards the door. As she past the tables full of rich businessmen, she felt every eye trained on her. Why wouldn't they be? Her black Dolce and Gabbana Cocktail dress hugged every curve in her body and also revealed her long, thin legs. Her hair hung almost down to her waist in beautiful brown curls and was adorned with one of her infamous red ribbons. As she kept walking, she heard a couple of whistles coming from every direction of the room. On another occasion she probably would have smiled shyly or nodded in recognition. But for some reason she didn't even have the strength to smile.

All because of him.

Was he really not ever going to speak to her? Yes, they talked on the phone briefly, but it was strictly platonic and straightforward. They both sounded cold and hard over the line and didn't even say hello or goodbye. She was the one that called him, asking if he would help her this once with Serena. He had said yes. She told him to meet her at the Carlyle hotel at 5. And that was it: nothing more was said. After she hung up, she dropped her phone on her bed and ran inside her bathroom to dispatch Dorora's delicious pot roast in the toilet.

Blair was so concentrated on going over last night's events in her head that she didn't hear a certain male voice calling her name repeatedly. Just when she was about to walk out the door, someone grabbed her gently by her arm.

It was him.

Blair thought that she was going to breakdown and cry when she saw his face. He showed up…he actually showed up.

"Sorry I'm late," he whispered. If she had not been staring at his lips she would have had no idea what he had just said.

She quickly recovered and shrugged off his hand from her arm.

"Save it, Bass," she replied coldly.

Chuck just sighed. He honestly was exhausted. Last night, after her surprise phone call asking for his help, he had not gotten a wink of sleep. He was contemplating in his bed whether to show up or not. He did not know how he would handle being close to her again or even seeing her.

Truthfully, he had showed up at 5 and glanced through the Carlyle window to see if she was there. And, sure enough, there she was--asking for a drink and sitting down at the stool. Looking more gorgeous then ever. He felt a weird ache in his stomach as he watched her through the window.

_I can't do this. _

So he began to walk away. After 3 or 4 blocks or so he glanced at his watch.

5:20.

He closed his eyes and just stood in the middle of the sidewalk looking back towards the hotel.

_You can do this, stop being such a fucking pussy._

He ran back towards the hotel, hoping she had not left yet or wasn't waiting for him at the entrance while holding a gun pointed straight at his chest. Luckily for him, neither scenario played itself out in reality.

But now here they stood. She looking more annoyed then ever and he feeling more confused because those bloody butterflies were fluttering in his stomach again.

She observed him for a moment. His hair clung to his forehead, his cheeks were red and he looked like he just ran a marathon around Manhattan. She hated to admit, though, that he sill looked undoubtedly sexy. He was wearing black slack pants, with a burgundy button-up shirt adorned with his one-of-a-kind bowtie.

_Wow, I must be totally delusional if I am finding this pig attractive._

"So…" he began.

Blair didn't respond immediately. She wanted to yell at him. Push him down to the ground and scream in his face. He was more then 40 minutes late which threw everything off and now she didn't know if her plan to get Georgina sent back to wherever that bitch came from was going to work.

She took a deep breath and replied, "Well, now that you've put us 40 minutes behind schedule, we need to begin immediately. I will tell you the plans in the elevator. But we have to hurry."

Blair walked past him heading towards the elevators. Chuck groaned as he ran his hands through his hair while following slowly behind her. This was going to be interesting.

_**to be continued...**_

**Reviews are loved and appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone for their review's and for adding my story to their alerts!! It really means alot to me! Sorry about the wait. Computer issues.**

**Anyways, I want to dedicate this chapter to ISA (my bebe)!**

**and I would like to thank Tatiana for BETAing this chapter! MUAH! Thanks Sweetie!**

**Chapter-2**

_Blair remembered the first time that she and Chuck met. It was their first day of 3rd grade and the classroom was filled with students and parents. Her father, Harold, held her in his arms while her tiny arms clung to his neck . She kept looking around the classroom to see if she could find Nate. He was so perfect and she had fallen in love with him the moment she saw him. When she finally spotted him across the room, a huge smile spread across her face. But the smile faded as quickly as it had appeared. Nate and her best friend- since- they-were-babies, Serena, were laughing and tickling each other. Blair had never before seen Nate as happy as he was right then._

_She tapped on her father's shoulders so he could let her down. He gently put her back on the floor and looked at her with concern._

"_What's the matter, pumpkin?"_

_Blair didn't respond immediately; she was still staring at Nate and Serena. Now she saw that Nate was trying to hold Serena's hand, but she kept pulling back and giggling. He never tried to hold Blair's hand, and she couldn't remember a time that he'd tickled her. She bit her lip to try to stop the tear from falling down her cheek._

_She finally looked up at her father. " Daddy, can I please go to the restroom?"_

_Harold smiled down at her. " You know, pumpkin, he doesn't know what he's missing. One day you will find someone that deserves you." _

_Blair smiled weakly up at him and headed towards the girls' restroom. Once inside, she headed straight into one of the bathroom stools, as she locked it she felt her whole body tremble as the tears that she held back were trailing down her face. _

_After a few minutes, all you could hear was the faint sound of her hiccups. She closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. Was she never going to be good enough?_

_Suddenly a voice from the other side of her stall stirred her from her thoughts._

"_Hey, are you done crying yet? You're scaring all the girls away"_

_Blair's eyes opened wide. It sounded like a boy. There was a boy in the girls' bathroom?_

_She opened the stall door immediately and was greeted by a not-so-pleasant face._

"_Hello? You're scaring all the girls away….I have been hiding in here for about 10 minutes now." He said with a hint of irritation in his voice._

_Blair just stared at him, disgusted. " You do realize that this is the girls' bathroom, right? Unless you are a very ugly girl, then I apologize." she said with a smirk._

_The boy began to laugh and smirked back at her._

"_Ha! For a cry baby, you have some wit."_

"_Excuse me, what's your name?" She asked irritated as she pushed passed him._

"_Well, if you must know, I am Chuck Bass."_

"_Chuck? Ha-ha, what kind of name is Chuck? It sounds like a hick name." Blair said smiling as she looked back at him through the mirror._

"_Hey! I am no hick, Chuck is short for Charles. What's your name?"_

"_Blair Waldorf…you do realize you are in the girls' bathroom right.?"_

"_Well, no shit, Sherlock I was waiting to see if I could see -"_

" _Woah, no need to cuss." Blair said cutting him off._

" _Oh geese don't get your panties in a bunch…or your diaper."_

_Blair rolled her eyes " Your pathetic." _

_He seemed to look defeated, but then quickly snapped back. "Well, at least I am not the pathetic one, who's hanging out in a bathroom, crying all alone," he said with a devilish smirk._

_Blair's smile quickly disappeared. It was true. He made her sound even more pathetic then she already knew she was. _

_Chuck seemed to notice that he hit a chord because the grin on his face faded._

"_Well, Chuck, it was certainly unpleasant to have met you. If you will excuse me."_

_With that said, she walked out the door._

"_Hey! Wait!." He said, running towards her._

_Blair looked back."I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that."_

_Blair looked at him curiously._

"_You don't need to apologize to me, I could care less what you think about me."_

"_Just. Please. I don't apologize to anyone, ever. So consider yourself lucky." He said, slowly extending his hand out to her._

_Blair looked at him then back at his hand. She contemplated for a moment, but then smiled faintly and shook his hand._

"_You should consider yourself lucky as well, I don't forgive easily." She said smiling._

_"Well I -"_

"_Save it, Bass."_

_He just smiled and walked behind her._

_:End of Flashback:_

"What are you thinking about, Waldorf?"

Chucks voice snapped her back into reality.

"Oh nothing, Just moments I wish I could forget." She said, not looking at him.

Chuck just smiled. He was sure she was talking about that night when he made her his in his limo. Why would you want to forget a moment like that? Chuck looked at her. She was just so gorgeous. So perfect. He hated how Nate would constantly compare Blair to Serena. To him, no one could ever compare to her. No one. He just wished that she could see what he saw.

They stood hidden in a hall way, Blair was looking straight at Georgina's door to her suite.

"So, let me run this through one more time. You and I are going to sneak into Georgina's apartment and do what exactly?"

"Oh, Bass. You really aren't that intelligent, are you?" She asked coldly.

"Jesus Waldorf Calm down, Did you hear yourself in the elevator? I couldn't understand one word coming out of that pretty little mouth of yours." He said leaning closer to her.

Blair stiffened as she felt him behind her. His hot breath against her neck was starting to make her dizzy. She turned around to face him, and Chuck took a step back. He didn't want to be too close to her. Especially with those big brown eyes and hot red lips directly in front of him.

He watched her as she tried to find something out of her purse. In a second, she was holding a key.

"Is that Georgina's key? How the hell did you get that?"

"Oh, I have my ways, Bass," she said before heading towards the doors.

"Wait!" Chuck said. "How do you know she's not inside?"

"Usually, at this hour, Georgina is at Scores, dancing on tabletops. She's not here," she said, slightly annoyed that he didn't trust her.

Blair inserted the key and turned it slowly. At first, she peaked through the cracked door. Just to make sure there were no maids around. When she saw that the coast was clear, she looked back and nodded to Chuck.

She looked around the suite, then looked back at Chuck in disbelief.

"What the hell…"

Blair and Chuck looked around. There was no sign that Georgina or anyone, for that matter, was staying there. The bed was perfectly made, not one crease in the sheets. Blair checked inside the dressers and found that they were completely empty. She walked over into the huge walk-in closet and it was empty, as well.

"I cannot believe this!" She said as she sat down on the bed and plopped her purse down on the floor.

Chuck looked around the apartment once more. He entered the bathroom; it was spotless. Not a tooth brush or loose hair in site. Looks like Whoregina decided to leave NYC early.

Blair watched as Chuck walked out of the bathroom. He glanced at her, but she quickly acted like she was fixated on the wall next to him.

"So, what now?' He asked.

"I just can't believe that her stuff is not here. I mean, she didn't even check out of the hotel. It is like she just disappeared," Blair said disbelievingly.

"Well, isn't that what you wanted? That bitch is gone, what more did you want?"

"I wanted her to pay for what she did to Serena! I didn't want that whore to leave on her own terms, Chuck! Do you get it?!" She yelled.

Chuck watched as she picked up her purse angrily from the ground and started heading out the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked, trying to catch up to her.

"What does it look like I am doing? I am leaving. There is no reason why I should stay here."

As Blair was turning the knob and began opening the door, Chuck quickly slammed it shut with his hand.

Blair looked at him angrily, her eyes burning into his.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said, holding his gaze.

_What am I doing?_

"What does it look like I am doing? We need to talk."

"You have got to be kidding me," she said. Once more, she tried to open the door, but Chuck kept his hand firmly against it.

"Let go of the door, Chuck!"

"No."

"Let go of the fucking door!"

"I love it when you talk dirty, Blair."

Blair turned her head towards him angrily. She put her hands on his arm and tried to yank him from the door. Chuck laughed only for a brief second before registering that she was touching his arm. He grabbed one of her hands with his free arm and placed it on his chest.

Blair stopped pulling at his arm and looked at him.

Those eyes would be the end of her.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered. She hated how she sounded so weak, so pathetic.

Chuck stared at her. Her hand was burning his chest, leaving a mark that went straight to his heart. The air around them seemed thinner. Their breathing was coming in more and more ragged.

"I miss you…" he whispered simply. He leaned into her and pressed his cheek against hers. He breathed in the scent of her. A scent that was uniquely Blair. A mixture between lavender, vanilla and something else that he couldn't quite explain. But it drove him crazy.

Blair shut her eyes tightly as she felt his breath against her cheek. She couldn't do this. He didn't want her. He was perfectly clear that night at the bar in the palace. But the way he looked at her just now...he looked so sincere, so honest.

No. Chuck Bass was not sincere. He was not honest.

Blair pulled her face away from his. She tried to get away from him, but his arms quickly circled tightly around her waist. She gave him a look full of anger and could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

_I don't want you anymore…and I dont see how anyone else could._

"Let go of me." Her voice choked with the tears she was holding back.

"NO!" he yelled. He held her tighter pulling her against his chest.

"You bastard….you son of a bitch. You can't do this to me," she said, finally letting the tears roll down her face. "You told me you didn't want me! Now let go of me!" she screamed as her arms began beating down his upper back.

Chuck let her hit him, let her scream at him. She called him every name in the book. But what after seemed like forever she stopped. He felt her go limp in his arms.

He finally looked at her. Her eyes were swollen and she didn't look up at him. He let one of his arms loose and held her chin up so she could look at him.

"I can never let go of you," he whispered.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with disbelief.

"I care about you too damn much," he said finally.

Blair was sure that she felt her heart beating out of her chest. Then she felt it: something fluttering in her stomach. Butterflies.

She didn't know how it happened…or how she let it happen. But he leaned in and brushed his bottom lip against hers. Her mind began spinning, and she circled her arms around his neck when she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip.

They shouldn't be doing this….they shouldn't be together.

But as much as Blair kept repeating these ideas in her head, she couldn't find one reason why that had to be the case.

_**To be continued...**_

**_OK, there it is. There will probably be one more chapter after this. This was meant to be a one shot but that didnt end up being the case._**

**_Reviews are loved. XOXO_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I am changing the Rating to M in this chapter. This is my first attempt at writing "Smut" I am slightly nervous about posting this. I am sorry about the long wait everyone!! _**

**_Chapter-3_**

**_Continued..._**

Chuck didn't know how the woman wrapped in his arms could have such a profound effect on him. He didn't understand the feeling in his chest when her lips crashed against his. Or what he felt when he heard her whimper as he took her bottom lip between his teeth. All he knew was that having her pressed against him made him the happiest he had ever felt in his whole pathetic existence.

Why?

Because he loved her.

Plain and simple as that.

He pressed her petite body tighter against the cold, white, wooden doors. Her fingers were pulling and scratching at his scalp. Her lips left his and began to trail open-mouthed kisses from his jaw line and up his neck to his ear. A low groan escaped his lips when he felt her bite down on his ear lobe. He moved his hands from her waist down to her bottom and lifted her off the ground so she could wrap her legs around him.

When Blair wrapped her legs around his waist, she couldn't help but smile against his neck when she felt his bulge against her hip. With her confidence rising more and more, she decided to torture him a little bit by lowering her body and rubbing up against him. She felt him hitch back a breath.

"Mm… God, Blair," he moaned and put his hands on her hips and pressed her against him again, harder this time.

She bit down on her lip when she felt his hardness against the part she wanted him to be inside the most. The burning, throbbing feeling between her legs was becoming almost unbearable.

Their lips found each other once again. Almost painfully, their lips moved against each other, teeth crashing into one another, mouths biting, lips sucking. Chuck opened his eyes just wide enough to catch a glimpse, and he watched her tongue slip into his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly again and let his tongue meet hers. It had been far too long since they had been together like this. Unbearably long.

"Chuck…" she whimpered when she felt his palm between her legs.

Chuck let out a deep-throated laugh when he heard her call his name. She moaned his name again when he began to rub his fingers against her underwear. She slid one hand that was resting on his shoulder down to the hand that was torturing her. She guided his hand while begging him to move harder and faster.

She should feel ashamed at how she was letting him touch her or even about how she was encouraging him to touch her. But she didn't feel any shame. She felt loved and desired instead. The same feelings she has always felt when she was with him. Regardless of whether they were having sex or a witty conversation. Deep down, she always knew that she had meaning in her life when he was with her.

"A little eager, are we?"

His voice alone was almost enough so send her over the edge.

She suddenly pushed his body away from her. He nearly fell forward against the door.

He turned around to see her walking slowly towards the bed, with her back facing him. He watched her as her hands began to unzip her dress from behind. He groaned as he felt himself getting harder as he watched her slip out of her dress and turned around to face him in only a pair of black bra and panties.

She really was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her neck and smelled her skin. He wanted so badly to tell her how much he loved her, how much she really meant to him. But he knew that she wasn't ready to hear him say those words now. Not after everything that has happened these last couple of months. But if he couldn't tell her then he would show her.

Blair sighed. She missed this. Missed being held by him. She circled her arms around his neck and let him kiss her neck and shoulders. He lowered his head down to her chest and began to kiss her breasts. Blair hissed as she felt his lips graze her nipple under the thin fabric of her bra.

"Chuck… please I need you now."

He smiled and backed her up onto the bed.

She watched him as he removed his bow tie and began to unbutton his shirt. He lowered himself onto her. His warmth engulfed her; his chest hair tickled her stomach. The feeling of his body against hers brought back a flood of memories of when they were "together". She didn't realize then, how happy she was with him until she lost him.

**_To be continued._**

**_I know I am a horrible person but I have seriously been suffering from a major writers block. I am still a little nervous about this chapter. I felt slightly uncomfortable writing it but oh well. You ladies_ tell me what you think.**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
